Harrywho?
by Norbet
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't famous? James and Lily Potter were still alive, and Voldemort was still terrorising families...
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I really don't what's the point of this becau- ah never mind.

* * *

Harry Potter was standing in front on Platform 9 ¾, his parents and sister right behind him. 

"I'w miss you hawwy" said his five year old sister Katherine.

"You'll do fine Harry" encouraged Lily Potter.

"Go on Prongslet" James Potter said happily.

"Stop calling me that dad" a very annoyed Harry Potter replied.

James just rolled his eyes and gave Harry a push towards the train. As Harry walked onto the train two things happened, he said goodbye to his family and a red-headed boy accidentally walked into him.

"Oh sorry " apologized the boy "didn't see you there, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, how about you?

"I'm Harry Potter"

Harry and Ron walked around trying to find a compartment when they stumbled upon one with a few people in it.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked Ron as they walked in.

"Ron" Harry whispered into Ron's ear "do you know who that is? It's Draco Malfoy, that Death Eater's son!"

Unfortunately for Harry, Draco heard this and asked his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle to pound him into mince. Malfoy smiled cruelly when the bulky boys went after the boy.Harry took his chance and ran.

Ron just stood there dumbfounded, he watched as two boys who could easily pound one of his brothers chase Harry down the corridor of the train.

He sat down next to Draco Malfoy and started to talk. Ron smiled, "this is going to be an interesting year" he thought to himself.

Harry Potter was hiding from the two bullies in an empty compartment with his invisibility cloak on. "This is going to be a long year" Harry thought to himself.

When the train had finally reached its destination Harry threw off his cloak, stuffed it in his pocket for safe keeping and walked off the train before those two boys could see him again.

On the platform it was hectic, there were children getting off the train, people looking for empty carriages and in Harry's case, finding where the first years go. In the distance a loud voice was heard shouting:

"First years, first years over here"

As Harry followed the voice he saw a magnificent castle, he knew Hogwarts was great because his parents talked about it all the time, but he didn't know it was that big. All he could do was gasp, along with many of the other first years.

The giant who had been the one who was shouting askedall the students to get into one of the boats in front of them to cross the lake leading to Hogwarts.

Eventually they reached "Hogwarts Castle", the giant led the students to a large oak door. A very strict-looking lady had just come out of it.

"Thank you Hagrid" the lady said kindly.

"Just doin' me job" replied Hagrid.

"I am Professor McGonagall" greeted the strict-looking lady, "and I would like to welcome all of you, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

* * *

A/N: Was it ok….?...plz R&R 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**de4d lady:** It's not going not going to be long, I know some stories that have 50 chapters!

**tatiana17:** Yes, I'm pretty good at english, thank you.

* * *

As Harry walked down the Great Hall he felt nervous about how his classmates would treat him, he was never the popular type.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool at the front of the hall and on top lay a dirty old hat. Harry wondered what significance the hat had, suddenly a rip was visible in the hat and it started to sing:

_(A/N: Taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, I do not own it)_

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I ………_

The Sorting Hat rambled on and talked about all the attributes of the four founders, Harry found it quite dull, something that did catch his attention though was a teacher with a turban around his head.

He looked like he was waiting for something, he knew this because his father has taught him countless times to examine your surroundings and look for anything suspicious, well he was an aurora.

Then a short man came up and started to read off a piece off parchment.

_Abbot, Hannah_

_"Please come forward" asked the short man politely._

The nervous girl came up to the hat and placed it on….

HUFFLEPUFF

_Bones, Susan…_

_HUFFLEPUFF _

Terry Boot was sorted into Ravenclaw, Brown, Lavender became the first Gryffindor to be sorted. Gradually Harry became to feel nervous, what if they said he wasn't good enough to go to Hogwarts and they had to send him back home. What would his parents say, well at least I'll be able to see Katherine again, he sighed.

Finally after numerous names including Granger…Malfoy…Parkinson …two twin girls' "Patil" and "Patil"…and Perks came:

_Potter, Harry _

He walked slowly up to the hat and placed it on

The hat shouted….

* * *

A/N Was it good? plz R&R...You won't find out what house Harry is for a little bit hehe I'm evil. I'm updating as fast as I am ok.


	3. The Troll

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Just as the Sorting Hat was about to shout the house Harry Potter was in, the giantdoor opened. It was a troll, everyone screamed, some were stupid enough to run to the door where the troll happened to be, there were a few casualties, so everyone was smart enough to go to the back of the hall after that incident. The man with turban didn't look surprised and the greasy haired man only looked mildly surprised. 

The troll couldn't attack so many people at once so it smashed the tables sending splinters of wood everywhere. Harry did the most sensible thing possible, he grabbed the hat and started to run to the back.

Suddenly, the hat seemed heavier and something was in the hat, a sword! he just stared, it had rubies the size of eggs on the handle and had something engraved on the blade. He just gaped at it, but he knew now was not the time to be looking at it.

Harry grabbed the sword , gathered all his courage, closed his eyes and ran full pelt at the troll, and struck the sword into its fat, green and old wrinkled belly. He heard a loud:

_Thump _

He popped his eyes open one-by-one slowly.

"Is it dead" Harry asked as he fell into blackness...

When Harry finally came to, he was in a room where there were many beds with pure white sheets. He groaned, just then a matron came out of her office.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you finally gained consciousness, how do you fell?" the matron asked.

"Err…..ok" he replied

But the matron did not reply, instead she poured a grotesque looking potion into a goblet.

"Drink this twice a day" she said

So Harry drank the potion, well tried to anyway, it was so awful he couldn't even sip a little bit. But the matron forced him, so Harry was in the Hospital wing drinking terrible potion and had been scared by splinters of wood from the troll, how could it get any worse?

_His parents_

* * *

A/N: How was it? plz R&R I know it was way too short I'll write a MUCH longer chapter next but I have way too much school work. 


	4. The Sorting Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"Bella, come in" said a mysterious person with scarlet eyes

"Have you heard news from Quirrell?" How did the operation go?

"It did not go as planned master, though the troll entered the Great Hall it was soon intercepted."

"What! By who?!"

"A boy named Harry Potter"

"Well tell Quirrell if he fails he will be punished!"

As Bella was about to leave the other person spoke.

"Oh, and by the end of the year I want that Potter boy dead!"

* * *

Far away Harry Potter woke up from a very terrible nightmare about some one plotting to kill him. He might tell his mum and dad about it later but now it was time for a little rest. 

When Harry woke up he heard his mum and dad arguing about something. Then they realised that their son was awake.

James Potter was furious at his son for having a battle with the troll which happened to be dead.

"What were you thinking?!" asked James Potter furiously as he paced the hospital wing

"You could have been hurt badly, or even killed!!! How would we explain that to Katherine?!"

"I'm sorry but Harry was killed by trying to kill a troll" he said in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't try to kill it I mea-" but apparently this was the wrong thing to say because he stopped mid-sentence when he saw his father was even more furious

_Silence………_

Finally James had lost his cool and stormed off. Lily smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Harry, Dad's just a little bit angry, he'll get over it.

Just then two men entered the hospital wing.

"Harry!" one man exclaimed.

"Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus!"

"Hello Harry" said Remus

"I can't believe he took on a troll! Awesome!!

"Sirius!" exclaimed Lily "You're discouraging the boy"

"Whatever" replied Sirius and rolled his eyes.

Harry, Lily, Sirius and Remus talked for a long while until Sirius brought up a certain topic.

"Whose birthday is it soon?" he asked trying to make everyone guess

"No ones" replied Harry

"It's yours!" exclaimed Sirius "Can't even remember his own birthday". Sirius shook his head.

"Err…..no it's not" said Harry raising his eyebrows

Lily and Remus stifled a laugh.

Sirius had a masked face, showing no emotion.

"Anyway, Remus continued. "We got you a present for showing such Gryffindor courage" as he pulled out a broom and a piece of parchment.

"Are you Serious?"

"No only I am Sirius" he grinned and gave his custom bark like laugh.

Lily and just rolled her eyes

"Wow a broom, a Nimbus 2000!!"

"But first years can't have brooms, what can he do with it?" asked Lily

"We got permission from Albus" Sirius and Remus said simultaneously.

Be careful on your back home guys, ok?"

"Why?" asked Remus

"Well with Voldemort roaming the streets now a days, I heard that he was even in your area Sirius.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" replied Remus

* * *

Down at the great hall many children were gathering for the sorting because they never completed it. 

"Mr Potter will be sorted later" one of the Professors said when one of the students asked when he would be sorted.

_Turpin, Lisa_

RAVENCLAW

_Weasley, Ronald_

"Hmmnnnn" the sorting hat thought to itself. "You would do well in Gryffindor what with all your siblings there

All Ron's brothers were crossing their fingers hoping that Ron would be in Gryffindor. Just as the Hat was about to shout Ron's house, Harry Potter stepped into the great hall.

GRYFFINDOR

Ron's brothers let out a sigh of relief as he came to sit at the table.

Finally it was Harry's time to be sorted, he had hoped he would be in Gryffindor like his parents.

"Difficult yes, very difficult "thought the sorting hat, " I see much courage maybe Gryffindor, but you would do well in Slytherin.

It took an exceptionally long time but the sorting hat had finally come to a decision.

RAVENCLAW

The table cheered, Harry took a seat next to a bushy-haired girl.

Now before the banquet I'd just like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you.

Everybody cheered and started do dig in. Harry, feeling right at home began talking to others around him.

It might not be a bad year after all, Harry thought to himself.


End file.
